


tough goodbyes

by boobop (smacklig_maltid)



Series: haikyuu shorts [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a crybaby in denial, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacklig_maltid/pseuds/boobop
Summary: It’s your son’s first day of school and you’ve mentally prepared to soothe him when he’s afraid to leave your side. You soon realize it’s not your son who needs comforting but your husband.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: haikyuu shorts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	tough goodbyes

Atsumu is _not_ attached to his son. He can handle a day without seeing him - just ask his teammates! He _totally_ hasn’t cried and cooed at pictures of his precious little boy doing cutesy things in his absence. He most certainly did _not_ have to be kicked out of Onigiri Miya by the owner himself because he was too hesitant to leave little Koshiro in the care of his uncle. And no, Atsumu swears it, he’s _never_ called in every 30 minutes to check in with Osamu to make sure his son was faring well without him.

Or, at least that’s what your husband likes to tell himself.

You should’ve known it’d be like this. While your son had definitely taken after his father with all the waterworks, Koshiro isn’t as attached to Atsumu as Atsumu was to him - something his father refused to accept. So when your son looked at you for help as the blonde clung to your son, you couldn’t really say you were surprised.

“Honey, Shiro needs to get to class,” you reminded him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “He wants to meet his new classmates.”

Atsumu shrugged off your hand, burying his face into his son’s neck to hide his tearful expression. “I know! It’s Shiro who won’t let go - yeesh, clingy much?” You rolled your eyes at his antics, but found his pathetic attempt to lie pretty cute. 

“Dad! You’re embarrassing me, _please_ , just let me go!” Koshiro whined, trying to push against him. It took everything in you not to laugh when you could practically _hear_ Atsumu’s heart shatter into pieces at his son’s rejection to his affections. 

Finally, Atsumu pulled away from his child and faced away from you too, wiping his face with his arm before turning back to you guys as if he wasn’t just crying his eyes out. The red in his eyes and nose gave him away, but you decided not to comment on it - you’d rather not upset him more. 

“Shiro, ya don’t have to be embarrassed about bein' attached to yer dad, it’s okay,” Atsumu sniffled, still denying that he was, in fact, the clingy one. Koshiro merely rolled his eyes in a way that was freakishly similar to you, and spun around to march into the kindergarten without another word to his father. “H-hey! Ya didn’t even...say goodbye.” Okay, maybe there was a bit of sympathy for your husband as you watched him deflate when your son disappeared from your view.

“Come on, I’m sure when he gets home he’ll be excited to hug you and tell you all about his day. It’ll only be for a few hours anyway, we can pick him up together,” you assured him and reached over to push some of his hair that fell on his forehead. He still wasn’t looking at you though, his eyes seemed to steer towards the parents that were still trying to pluck their crying children off of their legs. “Are you okay, baby?”

“Okay?” He repeated, turning back to you and his lips wobbled once again, “I’ll never be okay! He was just...he was just a little bean the other day! And he always wanted to hang out with me, but today he was so cold to me! Look, their kids are fightin' to go back home with mommy and daddy but my little boy called me embarrassin'!” He whined. You pulled your husband into a hug and rubbed soothing circles onto his back, understanding a little bit about his pain despite him being a little too dramatic about it.

“I’m sure he’ll miss you just as much as you miss him while he’s at school.” Although he didn’t seem to believe you completely, Atsumu let out a sigh and placed an arm around your waist to lead you back to the car, but not without another longing glance at his son’s kindergarten. 

“Ya better not tell ‘Samu I cried.”

“Trust me, ‘Samu doesn’t need me to tell him that you cried.”


End file.
